Salty Spot! (Sweet Spot Alt Ending)
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: What if instead of going out to fight for the "Sweet Spot", Lincoln and Luna stop themselves from doing so. Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.


**This is an alternate ending to one the bad Loud House episodes, The Sweet Spot which confused me a little, but after re watching it, I was like "Yeah, I don't like this episode". Anyway, I saw this on Deviantart, but it was taken down for some reason. So I'll use as much story as I can remember and I'll put in some new stuff. So this isn't mine, so please give credit to the original author of the awesome alternate ending and credit me for giving you people this. The Loud House is owned by Chris** **Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon. Now let's get started.**

* * *

The clock struck 7:00am and the 10 Loud children (except Lily because of obvious reasons.) ran as fast as they could down the stairs to Vanzilla, but most specifically the "Sweet" Spot that Lincoln thought up. The others shove Lincoln and Luna off the stairs and burst out the door. Luna was trying ease the pain after being shoved off the stairs, she looked over to Lincoln, who was flat on his face.

Luna: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Oh, I'll be feeling this one tomorrow.

Luna took her time to slowly get up and after doing so, she immediately ran over to Lincoln.

Luna: Are you ok bro?!

Luna held out a hand to her brother to help him up and he took it.

Lincoln: No, my nose is bleeding and possibly broken and I feel like I was hit by a train!

Luna: Same for me too dude. And well, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me.

Lincoln nodded but he was still feeling down on the inside, which Luna could by his expression.

Luna: Lincoln, what's wrong? You seem down.

Lincoln took a deep sigh and responded in a sad tone.

Lincoln: Well Luna, I'll be 100% honest with you. This whole thing is all my fault, I just wanted a good seat in the van without any trouble or humiliating or painful experiences from our other 9 sisters.

This statement surprised Luna.

Luna: What do you mean by that Lincoln?

Lincoln explained everything about their other sisters did to him on their past trips with to the sister that he felt the closest to. Needless to say, Luna felt sorry her little bro... all he wanted was to be able to ride with family on a road trip in peace with his sisters bugging him or harming him. Luna felt like crying, she was his guardian and she felt like she failed to protect him from the very world around them.

Luna: Wow Lincoln... I'm so sorry all of those things happened to you. I had no idea you felt so strongly about all of it... I'm such a horrible big sister.

Luna felt some tears roll down her face as she looked down in guilt and shame... until Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. Lincoln also had tears running down his face.

Lincoln: Luna, listen to me okay?

Luna nodded and Lincoln continued.

Lincoln: Look Luna, you're anything but a horrible sister. You're one of my nicest sisters in the family. You and I have a bond that no one, not even Mom and Dad don't even have. You always comfort me when I'm feeling down. You're always there for me when no one else is. Everything I said to you during the pass family road trips we've went on wasn't your fault, it was their fault. So if anything, I would've liked sitting next to you if I had the choice!

Luna: Really, you mean it dude?

Lincoln: Yeah, of course. You always know when to turn down your IPod so I can read my comic books in peace. I know that you don't do anything like our other sisters did like barfing on me and taking a picture of it to send to your friends, beating me up for no reason, explain the dangers of car travel that get on my nerves, punch me whenever a car or truck carrying a load of cars passes by and so on, so forth.

Luna: Really, wow... thanks Lincoln. I'll say this much, I would've liked sitting next to you too.

Lincoln: Really?

Luna: Of course. You're always looking out for others, I would've love sitting next to you because you'll let me know if I was annoying the other sisters with my rocking out. It would've been fun to sit next to you in Vanzilla during a road trip.

Lincoln: Wow, thanks Luna.

Luna pats her brother's head.

Luna: Anytime bro.

Lincoln does a rock and roll pose.

Lincoln: Rock and roll sibs?

Luna smiled and did a rock and roll pose as well.

Luna: Rock and roll sibs...

Lincoln gave his closest sister a big hug for understanding his plight.

Luna: Just remember that if anything else bothering you, just remember that I'm always available for a talk.

Lincoln: I will.

Lincoln and Luna tighten their hug as tears of joy ran down their faces. The sounds of fighting can be heard from inside the house, but the musician and the planner of the family didn't care, as long as they understood each other and helped each other when they need it, they were cool.

Lynn Sr.: "ENOUGH!"

Lynn Sr.'s yell startled the two out of their embrace and back to reality, so much so that they remembered the fight going on outside. They took a peek outside and they saw that Vanzilla was totally destroyed, the fight is over,, everyone was all battered and bruised; and clearly, no one got the Sweet Spot. Lincoln and Luna were shocked that this happened.

Lynn Sr. (weeping): "That was my first car! And my dad's first car! And _his_ dad's first car!" He continues to sob.

Rita (enraged): "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, BACK INSIDE! THE ROAD TRIP IS OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THIS WEEKEND SITTING TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN TO GET ALONG!"

The sisters all groaned in disappointment as they all sadly walked back inside, unknowingly passing by Lincoln and Luna and they all went to couch to fulfill their punishment. The two looked on in sadness of the situation. Luna got an idea and started to walk to their parents' room and her brother noticed.

Lincoln: Where are you going Luna?

Luna: I need you to go to your room and wait there, I'm to go talk to Mom and Dad.

Lincoln: But Lu-

Luna: Please just trust me on this Lincoln. You've would've done the same for me or anyone else in this family.

Lincoln thought about it and after a few moments he nodded and started walking upstairs and into his room.

* * *

**A hour later, later that day...**

Lincoln and Luna were talking to their Mom and Dad in their room.

Lynn Sr.: Okay Lincoln, Luna told us everything. We'll proud of you for your honesty and we'll also proud of you and Luna for not taking part in destroying Vanzilla.

Rita: So for it, you two are off the hook.

Lincoln: Thanks Mom and Dad, so... how long will it take for Vanzilla to be fixed?

Lynn Sr.: Well, considering all of the damage that your and Luna's sisters did in their fight, I'd say about a week or two.

Lincoln: Well, that's good. Can we please go now?

Rita: Yes, but a few more things before you go. Luna, you and Lincoln can go on about your day now that the trip is cancelled, we're really sorry that all of that stuff happened to you Lincoln, and me and your father are going to have a seriously long talk with them to make sure this whole "Sweet Spot" business doesn't happen again.

Lynn Sr.: And as in added bonus, for the next road trip, we're going to use Lincoln's Sweet Spot plan like you wanted to son.

Lincoln: Really?!

Luna: Why, Vanzilla was destroyed because of that plan?

Lynn Sr.: Well, we realized that your plan was to make sure everyone had no problems during the road trip.

Lincoln: Really? Finally, it's good thing someone noticed.

Rita: Yes, honey.

As Lincoln and their parents were talking, Luna took this as her cue to leave. Meanwhile, it was getting increasing loud downstairs, the grounded Loud sisters were too busy arguing amongst themselves and each other about who's fault it is that Vanzilla got destroyed and that they've got grounded to listen to the conversation upstairs. (Remember the walls are really thin.) They didn't hear Luna come downstairs, and Luna knew how to get their attention. She went upstairs and got her pic and her guitar and plugs it into her amp and goes back downstairs to her still arguing and grounded sisters. And with her guitar in one hand and guitar pic in the other, she played a really loud (no pun intended) note that finally stopped the arguing between the 8 sisters and got their attention.

Lori: Oh hey, Luna. You here to join us?

Luna: No I'm not mate, I just want you dudes to know that me and Lincoln are off the hook because we didn't attack each other for the bloody "Sweet Spot" and destroy Vanzilla.

Lola (shocked): What?!

Lori (angry): That is literally not fair!

Lynn (angry): This is all Lincoln's fault!

Other sisters (sans Luna): YEAH!

Lisa (angry): I say we go up there and teach our selfish ungrateful ignoramus of a brother a lesson he'll never forget! Who's with me?

Other sisters (sans Luna): WE ARE!

The angry sisters started to angrily marched towards the stairs before Luna blocked them with her guitar.

Lori (angry): What are you doing, Luna?!

Lana (angry): Yeah, move it!...

Lola (angry): ...Unless you want us to hurt you too!

Lynn, Lola, and Lana cracked their knuckles.

Luna: "What will beating me and Lincoln up prove? That you dudes can't get over yourselves and you'll get into even more trouble than you already are. If you dudes want too blame someone, blame yourselves. Lori, Lincoln told me that you barfed on him and took a picture of it, now barfing on him I get because of your motion sickness that you couldn't find trashcan to use, but taking a picture and spreading it all over the web, humiliating our _brother_, that's just low Lori, even for you."

The rest of the girls went "Eww" at this Lori looked at the floor at the floor in shame as the Rockstar continued, this time pointing a finger at the twins.

Luna: "Also don't think you two are innocent in all of this either. Beating up each other is fine, it's pretty much second nature to you dudes at this point. But dragging Lincoln into it was wrong. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

This made Lola and Lana look at each other in guilt as Luna continued, this time targeting her disappointment at Lynn.

Luna: "Lynn, you to forget that Lincoln isn't as athletic as you, so you didn't have to punch him so much. He's soft and he's your brother, not your punching bag!"

Lynn rubbed her arm in an embarrassed manner as Luna turned to Lisa, the last sister on her hit list.

Luna: "And Lisa, I apologize in advance for saying this, but please.. "shut up for once!" When we want to know the dangers of car travel, we'll ask you."

Lisa looked at the floor in shame as Luna finishes up her scolding of their sisters.

Luna: "I understand that what Lincoln did was unfair to us, but you guys are also to blame for pushing him to do this, so you can blame Lincoln all you want, but don't try to deny your part in this as well dudes... And all because of your pettiness."

This made the girls look at the floor with guilt. They had to admit, she had a point.

Luna: "I hope you girls use this punishment to think about what you've done and how you're going to make it up to Lincoln."

Luna walked back up upstairs, leaving her sisters alone to contemplate Luna's words.

For a few minutes, none of the girls said a word. Everything Luna said to them was true. They thought back to what they did to their only brother. They brought this on themselves, they have no one to blame but themselves. Here's some of their thoughts.

Lori (thinking): "_I shouldn't have barfed on him and took a picture of it."_

Leni (thinking): "_What have I done."_

Luan (thinking):_ "I'm too guilty to think of a pun for this."_

Lynn (thinking): "_I shouldn't have punched him that much."_

Lucy (thinking): "_I should've sat next to Lincoln."_

Lola and Lana (thinking): "_I shouldn't have beat up Lincoln."_

Lisa (thinking): "_I should've kept my mouth shut."_

Sisters (thinking): _"What have I done?"_

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Lincoln was in his room, reading comics when suddenly he heard a series of knocks at his door. Curious, he went up to it and opened it to reveal eight of his sisters, looking remorseful.

Lincoln: "Oh hey guys, what do you want?"

Lori: "Hey Lincoln, listen we-"

Lana and Lola guilt ridden ran up to Lincoln and hugged him, crying into his chest.

Lola: "We're sorry Lincoln."

Lana: "We shouldn't have beaten you up."

Lynn joined in on the hug and continued.

Lynn: "Yeah Linc, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rough on you."

Lisa and Lori joined in on the hug as they apologized too.

Lisa: "Elder brother, I deeply apologized for my unintentionally annoying babbling about the dangers of car transportation. I only beg for your forgiveness."

Lori: "I'm sorry twerp. I shouldn't puked on you and took a picture of it and sent it to my friends. I hope that you can forgive me."

The other sisters join into the hug as well, apologizing as Lincoln, with tears in his eyes, begins to apologize as well.

Lincoln: "Listen guys, it's alright, I'm sorry too. I should've talked to you guys about my problems with you all but I was too scared to do. Please forgive me..."

Luan: "It's okay Lincoln, we understand."

The group hug continued as Luna was secretly watching the scene and finally to make her presence known to them.

Luna: "Ahem, (everyone looks at her) Listen girls, I'm sorry if what I said to you was harsh. I-"

Leni: "It's alright Luna, we got it."

Luna: (Smiles) "Room for one more."

They nodded as Luna walked up and joined into the hug as their parents watched from their bedroom.

The End!


End file.
